


lingering in my mouth is love me

by starryboy



Series: love where you least expect it [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: “who says anyone has to find out?” donghyuck says, smirking, before diving back in to pull renjun into another bruising kiss.





	lingering in my mouth is love me

**Author's Note:**

> here is my first contribution to renhyuck nation
> 
> stay tuned for the next

The set of the photo shoot is hectic, to say the least, and Donghyuck wants nothing more than to sit down. He had a few good minutes on the bed earlier but has since been kicked out and needs to find a new spot. 

He walks around aimlessly, some of the members stand around in small groups, chatting amongst themselves, while Renjun sits alone, head falling down slightly before bobbing back up in an attempt to keep himself awake. 

Donghyuck smiles while making his way towards the smaller boy. He slides down the wall next to him, and Renjun raises his head to send him a small smile that causes butterflies to erupt in Donghyuck’s stomach. 

“Hello,” Renjun says softly, tired eyes looking up at him. 

Donghyuck smiles back, a specific daydream he believes he’s had before suddenly comes to the front of his mind. But mostly the smile is for how absolutely tiny Renjun looks right now. 

“Yah,” he pouts, shoving Donghyuck slightly, “why do you have that dumb smile on your face?”

Donghyuck smirks, “You know, you’re the only person that makes me look,” he pauses, searching for the right word, “big.”

The other boy scoffs as Donghyuck giggles quietly, mumbling at him to fuck off when Donghyuck tries to poke at his cheek. Though Renjun gives in with a smile when he meets Donghyuck’s eyes, shaking his head. 

Renjun looks back at Donghyuck, “what’re you thinking about?”

Donghyuck sighs, sitting back against the wall, taking in both of the uniforms they’re wearing, “I’m just thinking of an alternate universe where we aren’t what we are now.”

“Well,” Renjun looks at him interestedly, “what are we then?”

He laughs, “How about students at a private school,” Donghyuck looks Renjun up and down, “you look like you’d be on student council.”

Renjun giggles, “You definitely wouldn’t, I wouldn’t trust you with shit.”

Donghyuck shakes his head before something across the room catches his eye, “Mark hyung would be president,” he turns back to look at Renjun, rolling his eyes, “of course.”

“Now, I wouldn’t trust Jisung with anything important, but I think Chenle could be a sort of hype man, you know there for moral.”

They both laugh at that, picturing a wide-eyed Chenle shouting out encouragements at a group of tired, overworked teenagers.

As the giggling quiets down, the mood turns back into the tired, quiet vibe it was when Donghyuck first sat down. He feels Renjun shifting next to him, and lets out a tiny squeak at the movement. 

Renjun gently rests his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, letting out a content sigh as he closes his eyes. Donghyuck feels his heart start to beat at a worrying pace, but he pushes the concern to the back of his mind, so he doesn't disturb the other. 

For the first time since he sat down, Donghyuck takes in his surroundings, the noises of the camera's shutters, the rest of the members not currently working mucking about, and Renjun quietly humming into his ear.

He feels content, strangely, in this room full of noises that he usually finds annoying on days when he hasn’t quite had enough hours of sleep. Looking down through his peripheral at Renjun, he thinks that maybe the other boy is the reason. 

“Are you two on break?” The question breaks Donghyuck out of his daydream. He looks up to find Doyoung holding a blanket. 

Renjun makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, “That means yes,” Donghyuck says, nodding the slightest bit as to not force Renjun off of his shoulder. 

Doyoung smiles, tossing the blanket down on top of the both of them, and before he can say anything else one of their managers calls for him. He sighs, smiles at Donghyuck, and then turns to walk over in the direction of whoever summoned him. 

Donghyuck shifts the blanket, so it covers the both of them equally and then holds his hands in his lap. 

“Put your hands under the blanket,” Renjun says, not bothering to open his eyes, and Donghyuck makes a confused noise back at him, to which he just shakes his head and whines back. He slips both hands under the blanket, it’s quite warmer, but he doesn’t see why Renjun wanted him to do it. 

Renjun’s pinky links with his own and a shy smile grow on both of their faces. Their hands stay like that while Donghyuck waits to see if Renjun will have the courage to do anything else. He doesn’t, so Donghyuck takes the liberty of intertwining their fingers together. 

If he wasn’t content before, he definitely is now, that is until a manager walks up to them, eyeing their position. 

“We’re on break and Renjun’s tired,” he says, hoping that’ll be enough to send the manager away. it is, she throws him a curt nod and then walks away. 

Renjun lifts his head off of his shoulder and pulls his hand away, as well as cause Donghyuck’s stomach to drop. 

He sighs, “I’m gonna go find Sicheng ge.”

It’s funny how fast things turned sour, “Okay.”

Donghyuck feels like shit, and instead of verbalizing his feelings he bunches the blanket up in his hands over and over again until Johnny walks up to him. 

He too, slides down the wall just like Donghyuck did earlier today, and looks over at him, “Duckie, be honest with me, do you have a crush on him?”

“I don’t think this is the place to be discussing my feelings for Renjun,” he says quietly, moving to get up.

Johnny sighs, looking at him worriedly, “But we will talk about it right?”

Donghyuck nods and smiles at him, though he can tell Johnny sees it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. The older boy reaches a hand over to ruffle his hair, and Donghyuck thinks that this is going to be a long day. 

 

“So, Renjun.”

Donghyuck sighs, scooting over on the bed to let Johnny in. He really didn’t waste any time. 

“Yeah, okay, I have a crush on him, what more is there to say?” he says, looking at the elder tiredly, not really in the mood to have this conversation.

Johnny pats him on the thigh, “Do you at least think he likes you back?”

Now this is the question Donghyuck really didn’t want to answer, “I really don’t know, sometimes I think he does and then maybe I think he’s just comfortable around me or whatever.” he laughs and Johnny sighs, “though I’m really not sure if I want him to like me back.”

He sits up, “Why don’t you want him to like you back?”

“Because if he doesn’t like me, then I can get over it, it’s not like we could actually date or anything,” the words leave a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Johnny looks at him sympathetically, “You could though.”

Donghyuck laughs bitterly, he knows damn well nothing good can come of this crush of his, “I just want to be able to hold his hand above the blanket, to not have to look twice, three times to see if anyone’s watching before I kiss him on the head.” he swallows the lump in his throat and wills the tears stinging in his eyes to go away, “I just want to take him on cute dates, but I can’t.”

“What kind of dates would you take him on,” Johnny’s smiling at him again, which Donghyuck prefers over the pitiful looks he was throwing him earlier. 

He wipes at his eyes, “I think about this a lot actually, stay up at night just planning dates in my head. I’d like to take him to meet my family, I think they’d love him,” he laughs thinking about how much of a mess that would be, “I want to take him to art museums and this little playground I used to go to all the time when I was little.”

Johnny sighs, “I know you’re scared Duckie, but I think he’d be worth it. I’m not saying it’d be easy, but there’s no reason not to let yourself be happy, and you’d be happy with him.”

“But what if things go wrong? What if he doesn’t think I’m worth it?”

The energy is slowly draining from him, and they both know it. Johnny gently grabs his shoulder, a comforting touch, and sighs.

“I’m tired, can I go to bed?” his voice sounds pathetically small when it comes out, but he doesn’t care at this point. 

Johnny nods, helping him get under the covers and tucks him in, placing a small kiss on his forehead before shutting the light off and leaving.

Donghyuck sucks in a shaky breath, he knows he’s not getting any sleep tonight. 

 

He doesn’t know what time it is at this point, all he knows is that he needs to get out of his bed. Everyone else has gone to bed already, so he assumes it’s late. 

Donghyuck makes his way to the kitchen, tiptoeing past Jaehyun’s sleeping form in the bed on the other side of the room. He doesn’t find anything worthwhile in the fridge, so instead, he makes his way to the living room. 

As he sits down, he hears a door close, and looks up just as Renjun walks past him, not noticing the other boy, “What are you doing up?”

Renjun jumps, and if Donghyuck weren’t so tired, he’d make fun of him for it, but it was cute, so he’ll let it slide, “Holy shit.”

Donghyuck pats the couch seat next to him, “Come, sit.”

Renjun’s eyes widen, before deciding to forego leaving and moves to sit down. Silence envelopes the two, both not really knowing what to say. 

Right as Renjun opens his mouth to say something Donghyuck lets out a yawn, body slumping against Renjun’s own. 

He sighs, “Here, lay down.” 

Donghyuck nods, allowing Renjun to get up for the other to lay down on the couch. He shifts, getting comfortable, while Renjun looks around for a pillow. 

When he finds one, he gently lifts Donghyuck’s head up to place it beneath him. Donghyuck smiles sleepily up at him, and Renjun hesitates. 

Renjun turns to leave when a hand catches his wrist, preventing him from doing so, “Please stay.”

Donghyuck’s hand encircles Renjun’s tiny wrist, looking up at the other with wide eyes. Renjun swallows, taking one last look at the door of the dorms, before pushing Donghyuck closer to the back of the couch and laying down next to him. 

It’s a tight squeeze, but they make it work. They fall asleep facing each other, Donghyuck holding Renjun against his chest, smiles on both of their faces. 

 

Donghyuck’s been thinking a lot lately, about himself, about Renjun, more specifically how much he wants to be closer to the older boy. He’s scared, sure he is, he knows how much his feelings for Renjun could fuck over everything he’s worked so hard for, but at this point, he doesn’t care. 

He wants to take Renjun on cute dates, tell him how much he absolutely adores him, and to kiss him silly. Renjun means so much to him, and him not knowing is ruining Donghyuck. 

Things seem simpler yet so confusing nowadays, he’s almost certain Renjun feels the same way about him, but he doesn’t know why the other boy hasn’t told him. He’s usually pretty blunt about his feelings, but maybe he’s just as scared as Donghyuck.

Donghyuck decides that enough is enough, even if nothing can come from it, they have to talk about it. He just doesn’t know how to bring it up to Renjun. 

 

When Donghyuck got the equivalent of a booty call from Renjun at 8:30 at night he wasn’t expecting to be put in this specific situation. The second he walked through the door he was pushed back against it, Renjun’s skinny arms trapping him. 

“Hello Renjun,” Donghyuck says, reaching a hand up to grab onto the other's wrist. There’s a troubled look on Renjun’s face, and he can’t quite look Donghyuck in the eye. “What’s up.”

Renjun takes a deep breath, “I want to kiss you,” Donghyuck’s eyes widen, “really badly.”

Now, Donghyuck wants to do that too, probably just as bad, but he knows how this could go wrong, how they shouldn’t even think about doing something that can be interpreted as more than friends.

But Renjun’s lips look so pretty when he swipes his tongue over his bottom lips, wet and plump and so, so kissable, and Donghyuck doesn’t have much of an impulse control. 

He surges forward, but not enough to kiss him, just enough to be able to feel Renjun’s breath coming out in puffs across his own lips. Donghyuck presses forward and then pulls back to look Renjun in the eyes. 

Renjun lets out a tiny whine when Donghyuck moves away, “We shouldn’t do this Renjun.”

“You’re right,” Renjun bites his lip, and Donghyuck watches intently. “That won’t stop me from wanting to kiss you though.”

“Me either,” Donghyuck breaths out, before grabbing Renjun’s shirt and crashing their lips together. 

Renjun’s arms fall from where they’re pressed against the door as they kiss to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer until their bodies are flush together. Donghyuck moves slowly against Renjun’s lips, hands trailing down the other’s back to grab at Renjun’s waist. 

Donghyuck pulls Renjun’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucks, which draws the cutest noise from the back of Renjun’s throat. Renjun brings a hand up to tangle in the hair on Donghyuck’s nape, pulling slightly, causing Donghyuck to whimper. 

They kiss for so long that Donghyuck loses track of time, his mind too fuzzy from Renjun’s kisses. Renjun licks into Donghyuck’s mouth in a way that makes him feel dizzy, knees buckling. 

Donghyuck pulls back to regain his balance, and Renjun pulls him over to sit on the bed. He sits back, getting comfortable, as Renjun climbs onto his lap. Renjun giggles at him, and Donghyuck grabs his waist before moving his hands up to pull him back into a kiss.

Kissing Renjun, Donghyuck finds, is the best thing in the world. The way his hands clutch at his hair, shoulders, arms, anything he can. His little whimpers and whines that slip out even though Donghyuck knows he hates them, he thinks they’re the prettiest moans he’s ever heard. 

Donghyuck pulls back to trail hot kisses down the side of Renjun’s neck. “You know, we could get in a lot of trouble if someone finds out we’re doing this,” Renjun breathes out. 

“Who says anyone has to find out?” Donghyuck says, smirking, before diving back in to pull Renjun into another bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably some plot holes in this but in my defense i wrote most of it at 4am


End file.
